


Strawberry Tea

by BecaAMM



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Black Character(s), Black Reader, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Geniuses, Parent Phil Coulson, Platonic Relationships, Uncle Tony Stark, genius reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: During a visit to the Avenger’s compound, Tony introduces you to Shuri, princess of Wakanda. Turns out he was right: you have a lot more in common than you’d think.





	Strawberry Tea

“And that’s where my beautiful young goddaughter makes her magic,” Tony announced, cocky, making you look over your shoulder. “Y/N Coulson.”

You moved your right hand quickly to the side of your wheelchair, turning around so you would be able to look at them without turning your neck.

By his side, Shuri – the princess of Wakanda – looked rather amused.

“Hello,” you smiled, turning to your friend. “Tony, you didn’t tell me I would have a guest today.”

He shrugged.

“She showed up unexpected.”

You rolled your eyes, smirking and letting out a sigh.

“Well, welcome to my second home,” you motioned. “I spend my time here than in my apartment, anyway.”

“I’ll leave you kids to chat,” Tony decides, walking out before you could say any goodbye.

“So,” she looked around, examining everything in a respectful but curious way. “You’re the one responsible for the Avengers’ suits?”

“Yeah,” you moved your chair to her side. “From Bruce’s pants too.”

She turned to you with a softly surprised face.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” you chuckled. “Do you really think he wore normal pants? I’m sure no one wants to see a big green…  _thing_ shaking around while the Hulk fights so I’m literally responsible for everything that he wears on his hips and legs.”

She nodded, smirking.

“Nice.”

“And you are the one who designed the Black Panther’s suit,” you turned to her. “Which is better than anything I’ve ever tried to sketch.”

She didn’t smile but you could see she looked veryproud of herself, and her eyes sparkled for a moment when she saw the new version of The Falcon’s suit you were developing.

“Can you tell me about this one?”

* * *

You talked for hours and hours. About the suits, about the projects and drafts, her home, your hometown and then just about your lives. Turns out, Shuri wasn’t exactly like any other princess you’ve heard about. She fought against old traditions and worked for the benefit of better ones. She was a fighter, very intelligent and a very sweet woman.

When the whole lab shut down at the end of the expedient, she quickly took your suggestion to ride the elevator to your apartment just in the compound, watching silently as you pushed the buttons on the right side of your wheelchair by her side.

“How long have you been living here?” she questioned as the door opened to the two of you, watching the lights going on inside the apartment.

“Some years. I lived in the Tower when I got my first PhD and just moved when Uncle Tony did,” you entered, passing her. “Do you want something to drink? Water, juice, soda… Tea?”

You watched her face while suggesting the drinks and smirked when her eyes lightened up to the last option.

“What tea?” she questioned.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” you raised your voice.

“I’d suggest strawberry, miss,” the system suggested, and you turned to her.

“So?”

Shuri shrugged, focusing her eyes on an old picture one your shaft.

“That’s your father?” she questioned, pointing at the picture and you turned your face from where you were pouring warm water to the tea.

“Yeah.”

You could see the confusion on her face. It made sense. Being the daughter of no one other than Phil Coulson – a white man, SHIELD agent – you didn’t reassemble him in a single physical trait.

“You can say it,” you looked for a plate, putting the two mugs on it and holding it with your free hand before getting closer to her and offering the tea. “He’s white.”

The princess gave you an embarrassed smile. You knew enough about Wakanda to know they had their own vision about white people and their past and didn’t blame them. They weren’t   _exactly_ wrong.

“I took after my mum,” you sipped on the strong tea. “But they say I have his… Smile?”

She looked at the picture for a moment.

“You do,” she agreed. “A bit.”

You stood in silence for a moment and you pondered mentally about asking her the question in your mind or not but decided to do it anyway.

“So, how old are you?”

It is hard to be young among the Avengers and SHIELD agents. Even though you were a genius – you had two PhD’s, for goodness sake – everyone was always underestimating you, which was just enhanced by the fact you were physically disabled. You were already in a wheelchair when you joined the organization but just a few people didn’t treat you different because of it.

“17,” she sat relaxed on your couch. “You?”

“17 too,” you sipped on your mug. “My birthday was around a month ago or so.”

She didn’t look surprised, probably because she was in the same situation as you.

“It is funny,” you chuckled. “I mean… I can create armoured suits, occasionally mess with weapons to the team but I can’t drive yet.”

You didn’t expect Shuri to giggle but smiled openly when she did.

“I can teach you if we have time,” she suggested. “If you let me mess with a simulator, especially.”

You raised your eyebrows at her in surprise and was ready to answer when you heard F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice.

“Miss Coulson, King T’Challa is requesting access to your floor,” the system informed you.

“Let him in.”

Shuri finished her tea just in time for the door to your living room to open, revealing the man behind the Black Panther’s mask.

“Good evening,” he said politely to you and you looked at Shuri.

_What were you supposed to say?_

“Hello?” you tried, seeing the siblings eying one another for a moment over your shoulder.

“I gotta go,” the girl by your side stood up and you looked down in time to see her putting her shoes back on her feet. “It was a pleasure to meet you. I’ll text you?”

“Okay,” you smiled. “It was very nice to meet you.”

Shuri waved discreetly from behind her brother with a smile as they left, making you giggle, and T’Challa glanced at her when the door to your apartment closed.

“What?”

Her brother smirked at the bit of excitement he could see on her face.

“Nothing.”

The two walked into the elevator in silence before she voiced her thoughts.

“When do you think we’re visiting the US again?”


End file.
